Blood Conection
by lovestory034
Summary: Inspirado en JUMPER //Un chico con ganas de desaparecer, ¿qué conexión hay entre él y Bella? Carlisle Y Edward esconden algo./ Y si Renee enrealidad nunca hubiera podido tener hijos...?// Vampis/Humanos/Jumpers
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer;** Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertence. Són todos de Stephanie Meyer!

:)

muaks!*

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Prefacio**

_U2 sonando al máximo volumen en los altavoces de mi coche._

_La noche rasgándose ante mi._

_Una sensación de adrenalina que me corroe las venas a su paso y que me ayuda a olvidar todo..._

_La botella de tequila a medio derramar en el asiento del copiloto, me da igual._

_Dejo ganar a la gravedad y mi pié cae sobre el acelerador en cuanto visiono que comienza a llover._

_No me molesto en encender el parabrisas ¿para qué? ¿para no matarme? _

_Qué ironía..._

_A un lado de la sinuosa carretera se abre paso un barranco profundo, negro, por la oscuridad._

_Negro...como todo mi mundo en estos momentos._

_Hace bastante rato que no me cruzo con ningún coche, quizá porqué son altas horas de la madrugada._

_Perfecto, nadie más debe sufrir por qué yo lo haga._

_Me acaricio la cicatriz de mi pecho por quizá la última vez..._

_Y la veo._

_Una curva como la boca de una serpiente hambrienta que se abré ante mi._

_Oscura, ondulada y profunda._

_Seguro que esa misma serpiente me arrastrará hasta el infierno, ya me esperaba la cabrona._

_Suelto las manos de volante y me dejo llevar..._

_tranquilamente..._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**avisooo**; quien habla no es **ni Bella ni Edward...**

juju!

xD

subiré el próximo tan pronto como pueda! :)

espero que me digais que tal os parece, si quereis saber más o si os parece una pérdida de tiempo!

=D

**un beso muy grande!!**

**y mil gracias por cada GO y por cada** **REWIEW!**

sé de buena mano la mandra que da, pero también sé la alegría de abrir el correo y encontrartelos!

ejjeje

**CUIDAOS MUCHÍSIMOoOOOOo!!!!!**

:))


	2. Vlnerata et Vstio

**Disclaimer;** Todos los personajes de Stephanie Meyer son, como ya indica la frase, de Stephanie Meyer. xDD

Solo uno de ellos me pertenece. Seguro que veis claramente qual. =D

_Aclaración y agradecimientos_; un trozo del primer capítulo ha sido **INSPIRADO** ( que no quiere decir plagiado ni copiado xD) de la novela;

**La Gárgola** (de Andrew Davidson)

:)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Vulnerata et Vstio**

Los accidentes de tráfico parecen durar una eternidad. En el momento más crítico tus instintos toman las riendas y obligan a tus brazos a girar el volante, no importa la dirección.

-_ Sí_ - piensas - _me estoy despeñando montaña abajo dentro de un coche de tonelada y media, pero seguro que si giro el volante todo se soluciona_- Una vez le has dado la vuelta en todas las direcciones posibles al puñetero volante y compruebas que no ha pasado nada, te sobreviene un claro y preciso pensamiento - _Oh mierda!_ -

Al contrario de lo que nos hacen creer las películas, en los accidentes, no pierdes la consciencia hasta el último momento. Todavía peor, la adrenalina se disparara por tu organismo y te permite oír y sentir todo. Oyes claramente los agudos chillidos de tu vehículo al practicar su macabro yoga despeñadero abajo, el crujir de tus cerbicales al chocar contra el asiento, el sonido de los gases que se escapan del motor... Y de pronto llegas a un punto entre el tiempo y el espacio en el que tu mente y tu cuerpo se fusionan con la _no-materia_ y yaces en un estado de consciencia parcial en el que crees que ya se ha acabado todo. Ese mismo instante que los filósofos orientales se pasan la vida buscando en apartadas y congeladas montañas asiáticas, tú lo descubres en un intento de suicidio. Que irónico...

Pero no pasan ni dos segundos cuando tu coche vuelve a precipitarse contra el siguiente tramo de calzada o de montaña (vete tú a saber) y entonces lo sientes; esos gases dándose a la fuga de la cárcel del motor de tu vehículo combustionan y estallan en llamas que lamen el coche. Tu mente abandona ese estado bendito de paz oriental y se convierte en un súper ordenador que te permite calcular la velocidad del coche, multiplicarlo por tu masa corporal y dividirlo por el ángulo de descenso y aplicar el resultado a las leyes de Newton en menos de dos segundos para llegar a una conclusión espeluznante - _esto va a doler_ -

El coche gana velocidad por el súbito descenso y se convalida tu hipótesis; es, en efecto, muy doloroso. Puedes sentir perfectamente como las llamas acosan tu brazo derecho pero lo que no puedes hacer es apagar ese fuego con tu otra extremidad ya que tu cacharro metálico (ya no se le puede llamar coche...) no te lo permite. Entonces llegas a la más dura de las conclusiones - _todo se ha acabado, ya no puedo hacer más que esperar la muerte_- Y lo intentas, vaya que intentas hacerlo. Pero, dígame querido lector, ¿cómo se puede ir en contra de las leyes naturales de la física? Tu mente sigue divagando entre la angustia y el dolor hasta que, de pronto, sin previo aviso... para.

Sí, simplemente para.

En los pocos minutos de caida te has hecho a la idea de que nadie sobrevive a una cosa tan bestial como esa misma y, resignado, esperas la muerte pacífica. Pacífica, ya que tus sistemas corporales de alerta no catalogan el dolor a estas alturas debido al _shock_. Cierras los ojos. Los vuelves a abrir. Estás boca abajo sujeto por el cinturon, eso sí que lo puedes distinguir a pesar de la poca luz. Tus brazos cuelgan a ambos lados de tu cabeza.

Cierras tus parpados de nuevo. Para volverlos a abrir.

A través de las sombras ves una figura humana de pié al lado de tu destrozado coche. Debe ser una mujer por su complexión delgada y su pelo largo. - ¿_La Muerte?_ - Ella respira entrecortadamente debajo de la lluvia, parece que ha estado corriendo. Que curioso, la Muerte en pijama...

Los cierras. Respiras. Los abres.

Al lado de la figura de la chica aparece otra, esta vez la de un hombre.

Oscuridad.

-_ ¡Edward, sácalo!_

**CRAAASSHHHH! ÑIIIIIICCCC!!!**

Identificas los graznidos del metal de tu vehículo al romperse. ¿Porqué?

Oscuridad.

Notas como unas frías manos te sacan del vehículo y te devuelven a tu sistema gravitatorio original: dejas de estar boca abajo.

Oscuridad.

- _Tres, dos, uno, arriba!_ - El cielo se abalanza sobre mí y luego se aleja. ¿Un ataúd? -_ ¡Morfina!_ - ¿De verdad es posible que el techo del Infierno esté hecho de madera y que te den morfina?. Diviso a Caronte**_*_ **vestido con una bata blanca. Me está hablando pero no lo entiendo.

Oscuridad.

*

Abro los ojos, ya no me cuesta tanto. Lo primero que logro ver al acostumbrarme a la luz solar es a una chica. -_ Esto no puede ser el Infierno_ - pienso, - _es imposible que una persona que duerme con tanta paz sea perteneciente a él_ -. Intento sentarme sobre la cama a la que he ido a parar, Dios sabe como, y en el proceso intento no despertar a la chica que duerme con la cabeza recostada en ella. Me apoyo sobre mis hombros para sujetarme bien y...

JODER...

Jamás había experimentado tanto dolor - _¡El brazo!. ¡El brazo!. ¡El brazo!. ¡El brazo!_ - Solo podía pensar en el sitio del que provenía esa sensación. Creo que volví a desmayarme de puro dolor pero el mismo me despertó para seguir torturándome. Grité con toda mi alma, me supo mal por _la chica durmiente_ la qual se despertó sobresaltada y alarmada ante mi desgarro auditivo. Era mil veces peor que cuando me rompí la pierna. Miré hacia él, aunque no esperaba encontrar nada, pero cuando lo ví lo comprendí todo. Toda la superficie de mi brazo izquierdo estaba cubierta por vendas y por bolsitas de un líquido azul. Pero pude ver trozos al descubierto de carne chamuscada como si se tratara de una salchicha. Estaba completamente roja desde la muñeca hasta el hombro.

**BellaPOV**

Me volví a despertar sobresaltada. Llevaba dos semanas soñando que saltaba desde un barranco de respetuosa altura en contra de mi voluntad, como si me empujaran. - Que asco!

- _Mi amor, ¿te encuentras bien?_ - Mi corazón volvió a su freqüencia normal en cuanto oí la voz de Edward a mi lado en la cama. Se sentó a mi lado para estar a mi altura y me abrazó contra su pecho -_ ¿Otra pesadilla?_ - asentí demasiado asustada como para hablar. En respuesta, Edward besó mi pelo y comenzó a tararear mi nana. Volví a caer en un profundo sueño debido al cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente le expliqué mi sueño a Edward con todo lujo posible de detalles y su respuesta no pudo reconfortarme más.

- _Tonta Bella_ - me besó con cariño - _yo jamás dejaría que hicieras, o te hicieran, daño._ Sí, definitivamente Edward era todo lo que quería y necesitaba. Lo quería por encima de todo y aún me sorprendía cuando comprovaba que él también a mí.

El resto del día pasó tranquilo y "normal". Tan normal como puede pasar a partir de que tu novio le pida (ordene) a su hermana que comprueve tu futuro diecisiete veces hasta que ella salté furiosa chillando

-_ ¡Edward Anthony Cullen!_ - casi echaba espuma por la boca - ¡¡S_i no confías en mí, lo haces tú mismo!! -_ chilló Alice provocando que todo el comedor se girara en nuestra dirección.

- _No es que no me fie de tí, Alice_ - intervino rápidamente Edward - _solo es que ya sabes que las decisiones de las personas cambian muy rápidamente y..._ - Alice enfadada, de verdad daba miedo. Lo pude ver en la cara de Edward intentando calmarla. Se me escapó la risa ante esa ridícula situación.

- _Bueno chicos, creo que deberíamos calmarnos_ - Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa en su rostro sujentando a Alice por los hombros. Así lo hicimos, todos nos calmamos inmediatamente. Jasper me encantaba por dos motivos; 1. por su capacidad de controlar las emociones y 2. por su imparcialidad delante de los problemas. En la segunda característica me recordaba vagamente a Carlisle, el "padre" de todos ellos.

- _¿Pero no era Alice la psíquica? ¿Porqué te preocupas de un sueño de Bella?_ - preguntó Emmet con ganas de burla. Rose le dió un codazo para hacerlo callar y él, sin inmutarse, agarró a su novia por las muñecas y la besó apasionadamente.

- _Bueno! Bueno! Ya está bien!_ - Estalló Alice en risas al verlos tan "acaramelados". - _¡Emmet no te la comas! Jajaja!-_ Todos nos reimos con ganas de su comentario, y como ya he dicho, el resto de la mañana pasó tranquilamente.

*

- _Buenas noches, papá_ - Besé la mejilla de mi padre, Charlie, en un signo de cariño.

- _Que descanses cielo_ - Me devolvió el beso y el saludo sin apartar la mirada de la tele. No me molestó en absoluto, sabía lo concentrado que se ponía al ver el fútbol por la tele. Esos pequeños detalles me hacían gracia y, realmente, me provocaban mucho cariño por él.

Subí las escaleras despejándome las ideas y me tiré en la cama, aprobechando que ya llevaba puesto el pijama, al lado de Edward el qual ya me esperaba como cada noche. Después de hablar un rato y hacerme perder el aire diversas veces al besarme por sorpresa, Edward, decidió que ya debía echarme a dormir. Comenzó a cantar mi nana a pesar de mis quejas y, sin poderlo evitar, caí dormida a los pocos minutos.

__

_Me encuentro de pié, en medio de la carretera. Es de noche y comienza a llover débilmente. Me preguntó cómo habré llegado hasta aquí..._

_Escucho el sonido de unas ruedas al derrapar en el asfalto a lo lejos. Quiero apartarme, sé lo peligroso que es quedarse en mitad de la carretera, pero no lo consigo. Mis pies no reaccionan._

_El vehículo se oye cada vez más cerca, pero al comprobar que no podía moverme, ni siquiera me inmuto. No temo que me pueda hacer daño. ¿Porqué?_

_Las luces del coche que se aproxima me ciegan. Doce segundos para el impacto..._

_Un voluptuoso Opel antara negro sisea hacia mí con una velocidad desorbitada. Me preocupo por su conductor. No lo distingo muy bien pero entreveo que se trata de un chico de mi edad, sino más, de ojos y pelo marrones que no parece darse cuenta de las violentas combulsiones de su auto._

_Acelera de golpe. Aparta las manos del volante y yo me alarmo, ¿qué pretende? Un sentimiento de angustia me invade de repente, como si se tratara de un conocido._

_El coche me embiste que con furia... pero no me toca. Al contrario, veo las cosas desde dentro, no soy materia. Ahora puedo ver al chico, almenos los pocos segundos que tardo en atravesar todo el coche. Vuelvo al exterior y giro sobre mis talones para ver en primera fila como el coche sale dispararado de la carretera por una pronunciada curva, rompiendo la valla de madera que se supone "ha de detener a los coches" en este tipo de situaciones y comienza a dar mortales vueltas de campana montaña abajo chirriando como si lo mataran._

_Me asusto mucho. No puedo hacer nada por él, a pesar de haberlo visto en primera persona. - ¡Necesito que alguien me ayude!-_

_Empiezo a hiperventilar. - ¡Edward! ¡Necesito a Edward! Porfavor!!-_

____

_- ¡Bella! ¡Reacciona Bella! -_ Abrí los ojos de golpe.

_- Eh? -_ Edward me zarandeaba con cara de pánico ¿Había vuelto a mi habitación? - ¿_Edward? ¿Qué pasa? -_ me sentía desorientada_._

_- Dímelo tú, has dejado de respirar y derepente has comenzado a chillar mi nombre.-_ me acarició el cabello, ahora enmarañado, con delicadeza_- ¿Qué estabas soñando? -_ pasó su fría mano por mi sudorosa cara. Se veía preocupado de verdad. Las imágenes de el "accidente" chocaron en mis neuronas una y otra vez haciéndome perder la poca cordura que una tenía a las tres de la mañana. Sin pensármelo, salí de un salto de mi cama y abrí la puerta para bajar rápidamente las escaleras de mi casa. Hice tan poco ruido como pude, no era cuestión de despertar a Charlie.

- _Bella... mi amor, me estás asustando..._ - Edward intentaba tranquilizarme -_ ¿qué pretendes? -_ Yo ya me había colocado la chaqueta y me disponía abrir la puerta cuando me detuvo su hercúleo brazo.

- _Edward, porfavor, necesito que me ayudes. Porfavor, quizá estoy loca pero..._ - no sabía lo que hacía, como si alguien hubiera cogido el mando de mi cuerpo.

- _Porsupuesto que te ayudaré, mi Bella_ - me aplastó contra su pecho y yo le abracé asustada -_ Pero para hacerlo necesito que me digas lo que te pasa.._.. - pidió en un susurro.

Le expliqué mi sueño tan rápido como pude y accedió ha llevarme al bosque pero que no creía que encontraramos nada. Volamos por los árboles gracias a su vampírica rapidez hasta la única curva de Forks que yo recordaba tan cerrada como la de mi sueño. Me dejó en el suelo algo mareada (debo mejorar eso) y busqué con la mirada intentando encontrar algo, que no podía ver.

Pasaron los minutos,

el quarto de hora,

la media hora...

- _Bella..._ - comenzó Edward pero lo callé con un gesto de mano como si oyera alguna cosa.

Nada. Me sentí exageradamente tonta por haberle hecho caso a un sueño sin ninguna base científica ¿Acaso me creía Alice? Suspiré y me rendí.

-_ Lo siento Edward, he sido una tont..._

-_ Shh!_ - me cortó en seco colocando un dedo sore mis labios e hizo cara de oír algo. Yo también lo oí.

Un sonido de gases al salir de algún lado en el que estaban retenidos. Y de golpe... una explosión. Edward se puso en posición defensiva delante mío pero enseguida se pudo ver que no llegaría tan lejos.

Salí corriendo como si fuera un caballo al que le hubieran dado un latigazo. Esquivé árboles, salté las piedras y lo encontré...

El mismo coche de mi sueño boca abajo y con el motor en llamas. Salía mucho humo.

_¡El chico!_ - Pensé y me tiré al suelo para ver si conseguía divisarlo ya que las llamas no me permitían hacercarme más. Colgada boca abajo, como el coche, yacía una figura humana sujeta por lo que supuse sería el cinturón de seguridad. Edward ya estaba a mi lado y, al obligarme a salir del shock en el que estaba, comprendí que si no lo sacábamos rápidamente de ahí, moriría.

-_ ¡Edward, sácalo!_ - le supliqué tirándome contra él. Sabía lo duro que debía de ser para él hacercarse tanto ya que, hasta yo, podía notar que el chico sangraba mucho. Con un chasquido de mandíbula, Edward dejó de respirar y rebentó la parte baja del coche que chirrió grotescamente como un animal mítico. Sacó el cuerpo de dentro y nos alejó de allí justo para esquivar la fuerte explosión (provocada por la gasolina) que seguro hubiera acabado con su vida.

Antes de que mi cerebro pudiera asimilar tantas cosas a la vez, ya estábamos en casa de Edward. Él nos cargaba a los dos y yo no podía evitar sorprenderme por el mínimo, por no decir nulo, esfuerzo que realizaba.

Alice, a sabiendas de el "regalito" que traíamos, avisó a toda la família y Carlisle ya tenía preparado todo el material médico a nuestra llegada. Se puso su blanca bata de médico y el chico abrió los ojos agonizante.

- _¿Chico? Chico, ¿me oyes?¿puedes decirme tu nombre?_ - Carlisle intentaba mantenerlo consciente y me pareció ver que el chico hacia una mueca de disgusto ante sus palabras antes de volver a desmayarse.

Edward, que no había abierto la boca hasta entonces, propuso a Carlisle de ayudarlo con las quemaduras y él acepto. Entraron los dos a la habitación contínua al comedor empujando la metálica camilla.

**CarlislePOV**

Esto no puede ser...

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Xan xan!

xD

Quería haber abanzado más la historia pero se me hacia el capítulo muy largo. No sé por qué siempre tengo el mismo problema con todos los Fics.... 0.o

xDajaja

*** Caronte; **según la mitología griega, Caronte, era el barquero del Infierno. El encargado de guiar a las almas errantes de los difuntos recientes de un lado a otro del río cobrándoles algo a cambio. En su combalescencia, el **chico**, confunde a Carlisle con Caronte creyendo que ya está muerto. Es un chiste malo mío. Perdonadme!! xDD

aja aj!

Buenooo, espero que os vaya gustando. En el próximo capítulo se descubre porfin quien es el misterioso chico y por que Bella sueña con su acccidente. También continuaré con el CarlislePOV, que es el primero en darse cuenta de todo.

= )

Un besazo a todo el mundooO!

:)

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los GO y por los REWIES!!!**

_os adoroo!!=D_


	3. ¿Quién dice qué?

**Disclaimer;** ninguno de los personajes de este Fic, **excepto Leo**, me pertenecen, son todos de Stephanie Meyer

:)

*inspirado en la película JUMPER*

EnjoY iT!!

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**¿Quién dice qué?**

**EdwardPOV**

Desde que Bella lo había encontrado medio muerto en el bosque que no me había permitido oler la sangre de ese humano. Sin embargo me encontraba salvándole la vida junto con Calisle en su sala de operaciones.

_- ¡Sangre! ¡Hay que hacerle una transfusión ya!_ - me gritó Carlisle

-_ ¡Voy a por unas bolsas! Pero ¿qué tipo necesita?_ - Carlisle me miró extrañado pero enseguida comprendió que todavía no había olido la sangre del humano y por tanto no sabía qual le iría mejor.

- _La que tenemos de reserva para Bella..._ - Esa respuesta me noqueó unos segundos pero todavía me sorprendió más que Carlisle bloqueara sus pensamientos para que no pudiera saber lo que estaba pensando. -_ ¡Edward, ve! _- me gritó cuando el pulsómetro se desestabilizó.

Corrí hasta el aparcamiento, donde teníamos las reservas de sangre, pasando ante la atenta mirada de Bella y Alice y volví a la sala en menos de tres segundos, debía tener cuidado con las bolsitas. Al volver a inspeccionar a Carlisle, éste, había dividido su cerebro en dos claras zonas; una se dedicaba ha aplicar todos sus conocimientos médicos en el paciente y la otra repasaba y traducía las leyes Mayas. Eso me frustró y me enojó. ¿Qué me escondía?

En menos de media hora cosimos las heridas superficiales del chico, le hidratamos y esterilizamos la quemadura y se la envolvimos con bolsitas de congelación para que no le doliera ya que era una quemadura de primer grado. El resto del cuerpo casi no había sufrido daños, alguna herida que luego le escocería pero, milagrosa y sospechosamente, no estaba nada mal para haber caido despeñadero abajo dentro de un coche. Tan pronto como acabamos, se lo fui a comunicar a Bella, ya que era su "protegido".

-_ ¿Puedo entrar a verlo?_ - parecía preocupada. _¿Porqué? ¿Qué tiene para que te preocupes por él? Oh vamos Edward!no seas paranoico!_

_- Claro -_ la tomé de la mano y ella chocó su cabeza contra mi hombro en un signo de cariño. - _Aunque creo que se va a pasar un rato durmiendo_ - dije cuando nos acercamos a él, aunque no sé si me oyó ya que ella estaba totalmente concentrada en el chico. _Oh! no debí haberlo salvado! ¿Porqué lo mira con esa carita? Edward! Contrólate!_

_- Edward_ - me llamó Carlisle desde la puerta - _¿puedes venir un momento? -_ Ugh! seguía bloqueando lo que fuera que bloqueara!

-_ Claro_ - me giré hacia Bella, que ahora me estaba mirando - _enseguida vuelvo mi amor_ - ella se puso de puntillas acercándose a mí con una sonrisa y yo enseguida respondí besándola con todo el cariño que puedo dar. Esa parte optimista de mi cerebro quedó bien alimentada.

Carlisle me condujo hasta su despacho para que, según él, estuviéramos más cómodos.

- _Bien, ¿qué sucede Carlisle?¿Porqué me bloqueas todo el rato?_

_- Edward... quizá me estoy apresurando mucho en decírtelo, ya que ni siquiera sé si estpy en lo cierto pero... - _suspiró _- quería decírtelo ahora aprobechando que no estan ni Rosalie, ni Emmet, ni tampoco Esme y Jasper. No sabía como te lo prodrías tomar.-_ Vale, me estaba asustando de verdad...

_- Carlisle... ¿qué?_

_- Dime de quien crees que es esta partida de análisis, Edward -_ me acercó una carpeta de papel amarillo con los resultados de un análisis sanguíneo dentro. La leí y no dudé ni un segundo.

- _De Bella, sin ningún tipo de duda_ - me sabía su coposión de memoria por si acaso, con Bella nunca se sabe... - _pero aquí hay un pequeño error... esto no es..._

- _No hay ningún error, Edward_ - me cortó Carlisle - _esta partida la he impreso hace exactamente cinco minutos... y no es de Bella._

_- ¿Cómo? -_ eso no era posible- _No hay nadie con un ADN casi idéntico a menos que... -_ una idea explotó en mi mente_- ¡NO PUEDE SER!_

De pronto Carlisle me dejó ver todo lo que había estado guardando en su cerebro. Pude ver (oler) el sabor de la sangre del chico. Era casi idéntica a la de Bella, el mismo deseo. Como había buscado su DNI para poder llamarlo de alguna manera... como las letras impresas rezaban; LEO STORN / 21 años . Al lado de una foto del mismo chico que acababa de salvar... cabello marrón y unos profundos ojos marrones. Exactamente iguales a los de Bella.

A través de la mente de Carlisle pude ver mi cara en el momento que me dí cuenta de todo y era realmente un poema... Me quedé petrificado y más blanco , si se puede. Sentí la repentina preocupación de parte de mi padre y el súbito arrepentimiento y culpa.

- _No! No te culpes.... es solo que me ha pillado desprevenido... uff!_ - era yo, ¿o hacia calor? - _pero cómo... quiero decir... ¿de dónde?_

_- Creo que esas preguntas las podremos responder en cuanto hablemos con Leo... con el hermano de Bella. -_ se me hacía raro pensar que Bella tuviera un hermano... era increible! ¿Porqué Charlie nunca pensaba en él? Ni Renee tampoco, si lo hubiera hecho lo hubiera sabido enseguida.

- _Crees que... ¿debemos decírselo?_ - no sabía como se lo iba a tomar, realmente - _¡es que aún me cuesta de creer!_

_- Yo no me lo he creido hasta que ha salido de tú boca, hijo -_ dijo Carlisle sonriendo con los ojos muy abiertos - _de verdad, creía que estaba perdiendo facultades!_

_- No Carlisle, este olor es simplemente inconfundible_ - dije permitiéndome volver a respirar - _no sé como no me he..._

Un gritó de dolor desgarró la quietud de la noche. Carlisle y yo salimos disparados hacia la sala donde reposaba Leo. _uf! aun se me hacía difícil creerme que es su hermano! ._ Alice, que había llegado segundos antes que nosotros, intentaba tranquilizarlo y volverlo ha echar contra el colchón para que dejara de aplastarse el brazo mientras Bella lo veía todo con cara de asombro y aturdimiento, se había quedado dormida. Me acerqué a ella y le rodeé la cintura con los brazos dándole un suave apretón contra mí.

- _Edward yo... me he quedado dormida y depronto a comenzado a chillar...! _- la callé dándole un suave beso en los labios y la saqué de la sala para que se tranquilizara.

- _Tranquila mi amor, se ha despertado por qué se ha golpeado el brazo quemado, pero ya vuelve a dormir -_ eso la tranquilizó y su pulso volvió a ser pausado. - _Ahora deverías volver antes de que Charlie se de cuenta de que te he secuestrado_. - volví a besarla.

- _Tienes razón, pero prometemé que me avisarás si hay alguna novedad. _- suspiró abrazándome.

- _Te lo prometo_ - en parte, claro...

**BellaPOV**

¡Estaba segura! Solo me hizo falta ver sus ojos para recordarlo. Él era ese chico que un día vino a casa, cuando aún vivía en Phoenix y que después de hablar con mi madre se fue para no saber nada más de él... Yo debía tener unos 15 años cuando...

**FLASHBACK**

**- **_Cielo, mañana Phil y yo vamos a ir a su entrenamiento de béisbol. ¿Quieres venir? _**-** mi madre me preguntó mientras fregaba los platos. Sabía que lo decía, como buena madre que era, pero que enrealidad se moría por estar con él a solas.

- _No mamá gracias, el lunes tengo un examen muy importante y quiero estudiar_. - por muy mal que mintiera mi madre nunca me pillaba. Le brillaron los ojos pero lo escondió rápidamente.

- _Esta bien cariño, si no te apetece_ - me besó en la frente antes de coger el siguiente plato.

**Ding Don!** Llamaron a la puerta.

**-**_ ¿Puedes abrir, Bella?_

_- Claro! -_ salí corriendo hacia la puerta y la abrí. Me encontré de cara con un chico no mucho más mayor que yo, quizá tendría 17 años. Era de pelo y ojos castaños que me resultaban extrañamente familiares y parecía cansado.

- _Ho- hola..._ - dió un paso adelante pero enseguida lo deshizo hacia atrás. Parecía estar apunto de romper a llorar y tirarse encima mío.

- _Hola_ - respondí como pude - _¿qué deseas?_

-_ Ummh... esto... ¿podrías llamar a tu madre, porfavor?_ - movía las manos algo nervioso, fue entonces que me dí cuenta de que llevaba los pantalones mojados de lluvia... pero no había llovido. Iba vestido con una cazadora negra que le cubría una blusa blanca y parte de unos tejanos gastados. Sus bambas también estaban mojadas. Me fijé, muy raro en mí, en el atractivo de ese chico, de verdad era agradable. Natural pero llamativo.

-_ Claro, ehem..._ - me aclaré la garganta - _Pasa_ - me aparté de la puerta y sus ojos me siguieron

Fui hasta la cocina para encontrarme con mi madre que ya salía para ver lo que pasaba.

- _Mamá es para tí, es un chico que quiere verte_ - señalé a mi espalda donde el chico nos esperaba en el salón. Mi madre frunció el ceño y se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde le había indicado.

- _Bella, cariño_ - mi madre sacó su, ahora pálida, cara por la puerta del salón - _¿porqué no vas arriba un ratito? Enseguida acabo_ - sonrió como pudo, como le dejaron hacerlo los temblores.

- _Claro mamá. Hasta luego_ - ¡Sí hombre! No pensaba irme a ningun lado y dejar a mi madre en esas condiciones con un desconocido.

Imité mis pasos exageradamente subiendo por las escaleras. Abrí y cerré una puerta en el piso de arriba y después de quitarme las deportivas volví a bajar las escaleras silenciosamente. Me encogí tras el mueble más cercano del salón posible y, aún así, hablaban tan en susurros que solo atiné a oír ciertas palabras sueltas; "_Paladines, por tí, solo cinco años, ¡ella no!, otra oportunidad, deber, algun día pasará..."_

¡No entendí absolutamente nada! De pronto oí como sus pasos se acercaban a mi posición y salí corriendo (en silencio) con el corazón acelerado. Ví desde el espejo de la cocina como mi madre abrió la puerta y el chico salió sin siquiera mirarla. Corrí de nuevo hasta la ventana que daba a la parte delantera de la casa para verlo marcharse. Pero allí no había nadie... Miré a los lados por si había salido corriendo pero tampoco ví nada. Lo único que llamaba la atención era un círculo delante de la puerta de entrada, parecido al que dejan los tornados, formado por nieve acumulada. Cuando "bajé" mi madre se encontraba temblando aferrada a la encimera, pero nunca quiso hablar de ello...

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_- ¿Bella?_ - la voz de Edward me sacó de mi ensoñación - _¿Te encuentras bien?_

_- Sí, sí, estoy bien Edward -_ Le besé el cuello. No me había dado cuenta de que había parado en lo alto de un árbol a mitad del trayecto a mi casa.

- _Si estas mareada puedo..._ - uno de los motivos por el qual quería tantísimo a Edward era por su constante preocupación. Siempre le reñía por ser tan exagerado, pero en el fondo me encantaba que se preocupara un poquito por mí. Hice ademán de bajarme de su espalda y él me ayudó con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

Sin decirle nada más me puse de puntillas balanceándome peligrosamente sobre la fina rama y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Edward rodeó mi cintura y me aplastó contra él, sabedor de mi poco equilibrio. Estaba comuso.

- _Edward._

- _¿Sí?_

_- Gracias por quererme -_ se lo dije de corazón. Sin él no sería yo, ya que formaba parte de mí. Edward parpadeó un par de veces confundido, luego su expresión cambió a la de la ternura personificada.

_- Creo que perder horas de sueño te afecta -_ rozó su nariz contra mi cuello -_ pero me encanta... Gracias, Bella. Gracias por dejarme quererte y esatr a tu lado. -_ colocó sus labios contra los míos sin llegar a tocarlos. Se me aceleró el pulso_. - Te amo -_ me besó como hacia tiempo que no ne permitía. Con pasión y fiebre, una y otra vez. Para estar más cómodos me cogió en volandas y continuó besándome conmigo encima. Yo no sabía lo que hacia, ni quien era, ni siquiera me acordaba de lo que estaba haciendo en mitad del bosque. Pero me daba igual estando con Edward. - _Bella _- masculló entre beso y beso

- _Umh?_ - no pensaba soltarlo. Él no contestó tampoco, se dedicó a torturar la piel de mi cuello con su boca de marfil.

- _Creo..._ - jadeó - _creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa..._ - solté un quejido - _¿quien ha dicho qué he acabado contigo jovencita?_ - Rió con ganas y yo me sorprendí muchísimo. ¿Acaso Edward...?

No, demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Edward me dejó suavemente en mi cama, y enseguida que noté el calor de las sábanas y a él a mi lado, volví a caer dormida.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiete con un puppurri de ideas que daba miedo. Lo primero era saber sobre la salud del chico al que habíamos encontrado y lo segundo... quizá tentaría a Edward de nuevo. Esa idea me resultó de lo más interesante. Sin abrir los ojos me aferré un poco más a mi Dios griego personificado y Edward, como respuesta, me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó el pelo como solo él sabía hacer.

**AnonimusPOV**

**-**_ ¡Lo tenemos que encontrar ya! ¿Me has oído? Ya es la segunda vez que se nos escapa, ¡esto es un insulto!_ - el hombre con grandes gafas de sol pegó un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa, haciéndola vibrar.

_- ¡Ya lo sé! No hace falta que me grites... -_ se quejó su compañero, también vestido de negro.

_- ¿Dónde se encuentra nuestro saltador?_

_- En algun lugar de los EEUU, cerca de Washington, quizá... -_ el hombre comprobó su ordenador para contestar a su compañero

- _Bien... Escuchadme todos -_ elevó el tono de voz - _Lo encontraremos, lo alejaremos de la civilización y acabaremos con él y con qualquiera con quien haya tenido algun contacto, ¡¿queda claro?!_

Un coro de voces y risotadas masculinas inundó la pequeña sala con **Síiii!** uniforme...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Segundo capi UP!

xDD

si alguien ha visto la pelicula **JUmper **seguro que sabrá más o menos de que va la historia.

De momento, hay un Edward- Bella un poco flojo... **pero con los capítulos habrá más acción por su parte. Lo prometo!!**

xD aja

bueno, ya sabeis, si os gusta un **GO** o un **Rewiew**. :)

muchas gracias! =D

os ADOROO!!!!!!

:)


End file.
